1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to complex apparatuses that include a first device and a second device that covers the top of the first device in a freely openable/closable state.
2. Related Art
Thus far, apparatuses that include a printer and a scanner that covers the top of the printer in a freely openable/closable state have been known as examples of complex apparatuses (see JP-A-2002-144673). The printer is configured by containing a printer engine within an apparatus housing that has an opening in its upper surface, whereas the scanner is configured by containing a scanner engine within an upper housing. The scanner covers the printer by covering the opening in the upper surface of the apparatus housing in a freely openable/closable state via a hinge portion, and when the scanner has been opened, the replacement of ink cartridges and so on can be carried out through the opening in the upper surface.
Meanwhile, when the scanner is closed, the apparatus housing directly supports the scanner through a pair of cylinders provided in an upper plate that forms the opening in the upper surface. Each cylinder includes a push-pin contained within a groove portion in the upper plate and a spring that biases the push-pin in a projecting direction, and the tips of the pair of push-pins support the front area of the scanner.
As described above, with such a past complex apparatus, the load of the moment of the scanner central to the hinge portion is received (supported) by the upper plate of the apparatus housing via the pair of cylinders (e.g., via the push-pins). Accordingly, there is a risk that the upper plate will bend and interfere with the printer engine and other internal units as a result. Although providing a space or interval sufficient to permit the bending between the upper plate and the internal units can be considered, such a measure is problematic in that such a space leads to an increase in the size of the overall apparatus.